Without Me
by Kaizer6662002
Summary: Eminem Song Parody


"Without Me" - Ken Ichijouji  
  
"Matt Ishida, real name no gimmicks" - Matt Ishida  
  
Two Dark Rings go round the outside;  
  
round the outside, round the outside  
  
*scratches*  
  
Two Dark Rings go round the outside;  
  
round the outside, round the outside  
  
*scratches*  
  
Guess what's back  
  
Back again  
  
Evil's back  
  
Tell a friend  
  
Guess what's back, guess what's back, guess what's back, guess what's back  
  
guess what's back, guess what's back, guess what's back.. {*Ken hums*}  
  
I've created a monster, cause everybody wants to see Ken everyday  
  
They want Ichijouji, I'm chopped liver (huh?)  
  
Well if you want Ken, this is what I'll give ya  
  
A little bit of evil mixed with some hard darkness  
  
Some plans that'll jump start my heart quicker  
  
than a shock when ya get shocked at the Digital Diner  
  
by the Digitamamon when you're not co-operating  
  
When you're rockin the tables while he's operating (hey)  
  
You waited this long, now stop debating  
  
Cause I'm back, I'm on the evil side of things  
  
I know that I got a job Digidestined  
  
but your constant interference is complicating  
  
So the Digidestined won't let me be  
  
or let me be me, so let me see  
  
They try to shut me down on my own turf  
  
But it feels so empty, without me  
  
So, come on and dip, rum on your lips  
  
Fuck that, cum on your lips, and some on your tits  
  
And get ready, cause this shit's about to get heavy  
  
I just settled all my lawsuits, FUCK YOU YOLEI!  
  
Now this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody, just follow me  
  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
  
Cause it feels so empty, without me  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody, just follow me  
  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
  
Cause it feels so empty, without me  
  
Little Hellions, kids feelin rebellious  
  
Embarrassed their sisters still listen to Matt  
  
They start feelin like prisoners helpless  
  
'til someone comes along on a mission and yells BITCH!!!  
  
A visionary, vision of scary  
  
Could start a revolution, pollutin the airwaves  
  
A rebel, so just let me revel and bask  
  
in the fact that I got everyone kissin my ass in the real world{*smak*}  
  
And it's a disaster, such a castastrophe  
  
for you to see so damn much of my ass; you asked for me?  
  
Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
  
{*bzzt*} Fix your damn Donkey Madness tune it in and then I'm gonna  
  
enter in, in the front of your skin like a splinter  
  
The center of attention, back for the winter  
  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
  
Investing in your kid's ears and soccer leagues  
  
{*bzzt*} Testing, attention please  
  
Feel the tension, soon as someone mentions me  
  
Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free  
  
A nuisance, who sent? You sent for me?  
  
Now this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody, just follow me  
  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
  
Cause it feels so empty, without me  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody, just follow me  
  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
  
Cause it feels so empty, without me  
  
A-tisket a-tasket, I go tit for tat with  
  
anybody who's talkin this shit, that shit  
  
Davis Motomiya, you can get your ass kicked  
  
worse than that little Koushiro Izumi bastard  
  
And Sora? You can get fucked by Tai  
  
You sixteen year old redheaded whore, blow me  
  
You don't know me, you're too old, let go  
  
It's over, nobody listen to Biyo  
  
Now let's go, just gimme the signal  
  
I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
  
I been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
  
ever since Matt turned himself into a symbol {*knife slices*}  
  
But sometimes the shit just seems  
  
everybody only wants to discuss me  
  
So this must mean I'm dis-gus-ting  
  
But it's just me, I'm just obscene  
  
No I'm not the first king of controversy  
  
I am the worst thing since Venom-Myotismon  
  
to do the genius ploy so selfishly  
  
and used it to get myself wealthy  
  
(Hey!!) There's a concept that works  
  
Twenty million other evil digimon emerge  
  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
  
It'll be so empty, without me  
  
Now this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody, just follow me  
  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
  
Cause it feels so empty, without me  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody, just follow me  
  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
  
Cause it feels so empty, without me(x2)  
  
Chem-hie-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la  
  
La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Fools!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Copyright Kaizer6662002, If You Want To Use This On Your Site, First You Must Contact Me @ Kaizer6662002@yahoo.ie And I'll Think About It!!!! 


End file.
